


Adults

by disasteratsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an adult, Emma thinks to herself as she continues to behave like a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults

_I am a responsible adult with an adult job._ Emma kept thinking to herself throughout the night as she tried to out drink a 300 year old pirate. She could admit that it wasn’t her greatest idea ever, but she had had worse ideas and there was really no way to stop her when her competitive side reared its head.

And the pirate needed to be taken down a notch or two.

Granted, the night had started out pretty normally, with a group of people meeting up at the Rabbit Hole for a few drinks. Sometimes it caught Emma off guard that she seemed to have an actual group of friends but life or death situations really seemed to bond people.

The newer residents of their little town weren’t all that familiar with the selection at the bar, so she and Ruby had decided the time had come for them to acclimate and from there the night had turned into everyone acting like teenagers and trying to one up each other.

They had been kicked out of the bar shortly after she and Ruby had tried to teach the others Disney songs. They may have been a little loud about it, but it’s not like they were bad singers. It may have had something to do with some people being a little sensitive when it came to their film counterparts. The two of them had managed to get Tink to sing along with some of them.

_I am almost thirty. We are grownups._

She thought as they tried to force Hook to buy new clothes. He would not give up his pirate garb even though everyone who had arrived after him had. They finally managed to get him some nice modern clothes after some arguing and manhandling and threatening and maybe a little bit of mocking.

_I am the sheriff._

She thought to herself as she rang Dr. Whale’s doorbell and ran away giggling with Robin Hood. They kept ringing people’s door bells and seeing which of them could wait the longest before making their escape.

_I am a grown woman with a child._

Emma thought as Hook stole flowers from someone’s nicely maintained garden and tucked one behind her ear.

_That is a three hundred year old man._

She thought as Hook shoved a handful of snow down the back of Robin’s shirt then tried to use Tink as a human shield.

_I’m an adult._

She thought as she and Ruby loudly belted out the words to The Lion Sleeps Tonight and danced until they slipped on some ice and fell.

_I’m an adult._

She thought as she struggled to sneak in through her bedroom window, Hook tumbling in after her.

_I’m an adult._

She thought as her feet got stuck in her pant legs and she fell off the bed and Hook laughed so hard that he fell off the bed too.

“I’m an adult.”

She said to her parents with a bright red face when they rushed into her room armed to fight off the noisy intruders they thought were breaking in.

 


End file.
